The present invention relates to a waste heat recovery system for withdrawing and collecting heat energy within exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine such as a marine diesel engine and the like.
Heretofore, a wide variety of waste heat recovery systems have been proposed to turn heat energy within exhaust gases discharged from an internal combustion engine into electric power. However, upon withdrawing and collecting the heat energy within the exhaust gases, there is a limit to increase in the rate of heat recovery.